The present invention relates to the construction of a refrigerator door for a refrigeration appliance and more particularly to construction of such a door to prevent racking of the door.
It is common in refrigerator door constructions to utilize an exterior door panel formed of metal such as sheet steel and to provide a separate liner wall of a thin material such as plastic. In between the exterior panel and the interior liner a foam material is injected which expands and hardens to providing insulation and rigidity to the door.
When the door is loaded with food items in the shelves formed in the liner, the refrigerator door tends to twist and thus at the lower handle corner opposite the hinge side, the gap between the door and the cabinet can increase to the point that the gasket seal is broken. It therefore would be an improvement in the art if provision were made for increasing the rigidity of the door to overcome the twisting of the door.